


Teenage Seb.

by robron_til_the_end



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-01-26 10:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 10,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21372832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robron_til_the_end/pseuds/robron_til_the_end
Summary: I suck at titles! A few people have asked for me to put my teenage Seb tumblr drabbles on AO3, so this is what this is. Not in chronological order. Everything canon is still true, but Robert has been released from prison for a while now. Seb focus, so if it's not your thing avoid!
Relationships: Aaron Dingle & Robert Sugden & Seb White, Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Comments: 62
Kudos: 127





	1. Chapter 1

“Dad, how did you know you were bisexual?”

Robert looked up from his phone in surprise, and saw Seb biting his bottom lip in a move that reminded him of Aaron. “Er… that’s a long story,” Robert said. “Why?”

“Just wondering,” Seb said with a shrug. Robert did some quick thinking, wondering if there was a boy Seb liked. They’d had the whole girlfriend thing with Annabelle which had been an experience.

“I er..” Robert coughed. “Well, I liked guys and I liked girls. That’s really all there is to it.”

“But how did you know?”

“It took a long time,” Robert said. “I was over thirty when I finally accepted it about myself. It just means that I can fancy a girl or a guy. It’s not more complicated than that really.”

“But you and Da? You’ve been with him ages.”

“Yeah,” Robert said. “I love your da very much, and I always will. I’m still bisexual even though I’m married and happy with him.” Robert hesitated. “Is there a boy you like? It’s okay if there is.” Seb didn’t look at him which he took for a yes.

* * *

Robert didn’t see Aaron until he rolled into bed that night, having had a long day at work. Robert slipped a bookmark in and curled up around Aaron’s body. He was cold from a long day outside and he wanted to warm him up. “You up for a chat?”

“That sounds serious,” Aaron said. “What’s up?”

“Nothing,” Robert said. “Well, Seb.” Aaron frowned at him. “He’s fine, don’t worry. He started asking me questions.”

“About what?” Aaron asked, settling in Robert’s embrace.

“How did I know I was bisexual?” Robert said. “Questions like that.” Aaron’s eyebrows shot up.

“He’s never said anything before.”

“No,” Robert agreed. “But I think there might be a boy he likes now. If you could get it out of him who it is…”

“Why me?” Aaron asked.

“Come off it,” Robert said. “He opens up more with you. You know he does.”

“Mm,” Aaron said. “I’ll give it a go.”


	2. Chapter 2

Robert and Aaron found Seb stretched on the sofa, texting on his phone. It was a teacher training day and it looked like he’d just rolled out of bed. “We want to talk to you,” Robert said. Seb put his phone down, eyes flicking between both of them. “About this guy you like?”

“Oh, dad, no, we’re not going there. It’s too embarrassing.”

“You can talk to us,” Aaron said, sitting down in the kitchen. “About anything.”

“I know I can,” Seb said. “I don’t want to, okay?”

“Seb, whoever you bring home, it’s fine with us, okay? We need you to know that,” Robert said.

“Yeah, I got the message,” Seb said, rolling his eyes. “I don’t even know if he’s interested, so…” He shrugged, difficult to do while laying down.

“Is he who you’re texting all the time?” Aaron asked.

“Might be,” Seb said, smiling a little nervously.

“Give us a name,” Robert said. “Go on.”

“No,” Seb said. “Not yet. I’ve got homework.” He left and Aaron and Robert looked at each other.

“That could have gone worse,” Aaron said.

“Yeah, I guess,” Robert said. “I hate to think he’s growing up so quickly.”

“I know what you mean.” Aaron kissed Robert’s cheek before going to switch the kettle on for a brew.


	3. Chapter 3

“I’m not teaching you to drive yet,” Aaron said, chucking some copper behind the wrecked car Seb was using as a seat.

“I didn’t ask you to,” Seb said. “Soon though. I don’t want dad to teach me, he’s too paranoid.”

“You think I’m the easy going one?” Aaron asked with a smile. Seb’s phone buzzed and he smiled at the message, quickly typing away. “A friend?”

“Yeah,” Seb said, tucking it away. “I er… I think I’m going out with him.” He flushed red underneath the freckles and Aaron stopped himself from smiling with difficulty.

“Do I get to know his name?”

“Chris,” Seb said. “He’s er… a little bit older than me.”

“How much older?” Aaron asked, seeing neon warning signs.

“Oh, only the next year up,” Seb said. “Not what you’re thinking.”

“I can’t help it,” Aaron said. “You’re my eldest, I’m protective.” Seb rolled his eyes, but with no ill intention. “Tell me about him.”

“Tell you what about him?”

“I don’t know,” Aaron said. “What he looks like? What he’s studying at school? Why you like him?”

“He’s tall,” Seb said, almost like it was as little as he could get away with.

“Taller than you?” Aaron asked and Seb nodded. Seb was touching six foot so that surprised him. “And?”

“I don’t want you and dad to get all weird about him,” Seb said.

“Does that mean we’re going to meet him?” Aaron asked.

“Maybe. I’m not sure.”

“How long have you been with him?” Aaron asked.

“We’ve been… on and off since the summer.” Aaron dropped his hammer on the ground. It was February. Bloody hell, he’d hid it for a while. “God, you can keep a secret.”

“Sometimes,” Seb said. “He’s nice. Kind.”

Aaron smiled at him and pulled Seb into a hug. “That’s all that matters.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Are you sure today’s the right day?” Chris asked nervously.

“Yes,” Seb said. “It’s their wedding anniversary, they won’t pay you as much attention.”

“I thought their wedding anniversary was October?” Chris asked.

“Yeah, it is,” Seb said, shaking his head. “Another time. It’s too long a story.” Seb took a deep breath and opened the door to the Mill. Robert was in the kitchen and Aaron flicking around on the telly, muting it when Seb came in.

“Er… hi,” Seb said, looking between them both. “This is Chris. Um… Chris, that’s Robert and Aaron,” Seb said pointing them out.

“Nice to meet you,” Robert said nervously. “Finally,” he added to Seb.

“Yeah, alright,” he said. “You’re intimidating!”

“No we’re not!” Robert said.

“Yeah we are,” Aaron said, smiling at him. “You wouldn’t want to meet us either, Rob.” Robert inclined his head slightly and everyone smiled.

“A drink?” Robert suggested. Chris held Seb’s hand and nodded his thanks.

* * *

“Your dads aren’t that bad,” Chris said, the boys having escaped outside for a bit of fresh air and some privacy.

“They were on their best behaviour,” Seb said. “I think… they both had a hard time when I was a kid so they’re a bit protective of me now.”

“You said your dad went to prison,” Chris said. “Which one?”

“Both,” Seb said. “But dad. Robert, he’s the one I remember. Da, not so much.”

“I bet that was hard on you,” Chris said. Seb didn’t reply, just put his head on Chris’s shoulder. Robert had been watching from the kitchen window and he smiled at them. God, their boy was growing up.


	5. Chapter 5

They knew Chris and Seb had split up. They’d walked in on Seb shouting down the phone or near tears too often for it to be anything else. But it came to a head when they found Seb sleeping on the sofa when they came back from the pub.

“Please talk to us,” Aaron said. “Just tell us what’s going on.”

“Chris won’t talk to me,” Seb said. “I screwed up and I don’t know what to do.” Aaron looked at Robert, both of them silently communicating with each other.

“You can tell us,” Aaron said. “We’ll be here for you and we won’t judge, whatever’s happening.”

Seb sniffed. “I cheated on him,” he said, looking at the pattern of the blanket. “With Elena.” Aaron and Robert shared another married look, talking without words. Robert nodded upstairs, and Aaron left, leaving Seb to Robert. “I’m such an idiot.”

“Yes,” Robert said. “Budge up.” Seb did and Robert scooped him up into his arms, even though Seb was bigger than him now. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“I don’t know why I did it,” Seb said. “Well I do. Me and Chris we’d been arguing and then Elena… Oh God, I’ve made things so much worse.”

“Hey, if there’s anything I’m an expert in, it’s making things worse,” Robert said, hugging him. “Do you like her?”

“Yes,” Seb said. “Oh, God, I don’t know. It’s all messy.”

“Yeah,” Robert said. “It probably will be for a while.” Seb turned in his fathers arms, content to be hugged for the moment.


	6. Chapter 6

Seb wouldn’t have chosen to do it this way, not really. His dads knew about him, but he’d never put it into words. So when he walked in to nana’s pub, hearing Cain, Faith, Chas and Paddy chatting about his private relationships - loudly - he felt the shame curling up his spine.

“No, he can’t have been with a girl. He’s been with Chris months now, he’s gay,” Paddy said.

“Maybe not,” Faith said with a shrug. “Leave the lad alone to work it out for himself. You sticking your oar in won’t help.”

“Well it helped Aaron,” Paddy said.

“It was that simple, right?” Cain said, judging them over his pint.

“If he is into girls, he’s probably feeling unsure because of having two dads and…”

“Having a good gossip are you?” he said coldly. The Dingles turned to see him, surprised. “Who I see in my private life is none of your business. Does da know you’re having a good chat about me?” From Chas’s face he knew neither of his fathers were here.

“I’m bisexual, alright?” Seb said. “Not that I have to explain anything to any of you. Now shut the hell up.” Seb turned out the way he’d come, and he took his phone out of his pocket, hesitating between Da and Dad in his contacts. Making the decision he called Da. He might be able to control his side of the family more.

“What’s up?” Aaron asked.

“Da? Can you come and get me?”

* * *

“I’m busy.” Robert ignored this and went into Seb’s bedroom anyway, finding him sprawled across his bed. Robert perched on the edge of it. “Aaron told me about the pub today.”

“Great,” Seb said dully.

“I’m proud of you,” Robert said. Seb hadn’t been expecting that and frowned.

“Why?”

“Why?” Robert asked in disbelief. “You told a whole pub full of people that you’re bisexual, and you were so brave. I was nearly twice your age when I managed that.”

Seb shrugged, like it was nothing, but Robert wasn’t fooled. “You didn’t have to say it like that.”

“I wanted them to shut up,” Seb said. “It’s none of their business anyway!”

“No, it’s not,” Robert said. “You know… I was ashamed for a long time that I liked both. It’s nothing to be ashamed of, even if no one else understands.”

“Yeah?” Seb asked, almost shyly.

“I got you this,” Robert said. He took a small bi flag pin out of his pocket and handed it over. “Because I am so proud of you.”

“Dad…” Seb said, rolling his eyes but Robert could tell he was pleased. Robert pulled him into a hug.

“I love you.”

* * *

“Come to bed,” Aaron said quietly. “Let me give you a massage.”

“I can’t turn that down,” Robert said, slowly stripping out of his clothes, wincing a little.

“Has your back been giving you grief again?” Aaron asked, rolling Robert on his front.

“Just a little,” Robert said. Aaron kissed his shoulder blade, mindful of his old injury and started rubbing his skin. “I think Seb’s okay.”

“I think he is too,” Aaron agreed. “I’m proud of him. Being himself at such a young age, being brave enough to come out and just… be.”

“Yeah,” Robert said. “I’m glad he feels he can rely on us too. I would hate it if he felt he had to hide or lie…”

“I know what you mean,” Aaron said. “I wouldn’t want him to go through what we both went through. I want it to be easy for him. Well, easier,” he admitted.

“We did good, didn’t we?” Robert said. “In the end, when push came to shove.”

“We did do good,” Aaron agreed. “I want a doctor looking at your back.”

“Yes boss.”


	7. Chapter 7

Seb had come up to the yard to talk to Aaron. He didn’t say as much, but Aaron knew why.

“What’s wrong?” Aaron asked, staying busy. He knew enough about Seb to know that watching and waiting for Seb to speak would have the opposite effect.

“Are you disappointed?” Seb asked.

“In you?” Aaron asked. “No. Why? Why would you even think that?”

“That I’m not gay,” Seb said. “After thinking I was.”

“No!” Aaron said, smiling at him. “God, no. No one can help their sexuality, no matter how much you try to fight it. Why would I be disappointed?”

“That I’m not like you?” Seb said, shoulders rising and shrugging. Aaron smiled at him.

“Seb, that’s stupid,” Aaron said. “I’m not disappointed. I could never be disappointed in you, I’m so proud of you. You know who you are. That’s rare.”

Seb smiled. “I wanted to be like you, you know,” Seb said. "I get on with dad great now, but when I was a kid I always wanted to be like you."

“I want you to be yourself,” Aaron said. “You’re the best son I never asked for.” Seb grinned lopsidedly and Aaron hugged him tightly. “Do your old man a favour and stick the kettle on, eh?”


	8. Chapter 8

“Please be nice,” Seb said. “I really like her.”

“We’ll see,” Aaron said at the same time Robert said, “Of course we will.”

Seb was in his second year of university and he’d not introduced anyone to his parents since secondary school. So this was important. “Ellie’s studying business and economics,” Seb said. “Please don’t scare her off.”

“We won’t, we’ll be pleasant,” Robert said. There was a knock on the door and Seb jumped up like he’d been electrocuted to answer it, Robert smiling down at the kitchen table.

“Dads, this is Ellie,” Seb said. “Robert, Aaron.”

“It’s nice to meet you!” she said brightly. She gripped Seb’s hand like a life raft, looking between both men.

“Nice to meet you too,” Robert said. “Seb doesn’t bring just anyone home.”

“Dad!” he hissed.

“A drink?” Robert suggested. “Aaron’s cooking a Sunday roast.”

“You let da cook?” Seb said.

“He insisted,” Robert said.

“I’d love a coffee if ones going,” Ellie said. “Thanks.”

* * *

Dinner went well. Ellie had been nervous, that much was clear but she settled down well. Robert liked her, Aaron could tell. Aaron was more reserved. No one was going to be good enough for his little boy. Ellie was bright, intelligent and very pretty. Robert could certainly see the attraction.

Ellie reached forward to help herself to some more potatoes and the sleeve of her shirt slid up, revealing a long burn. She knew they’d seen it and pulled it down self consciously as Aaron and Robert shared a long look.

“Don’t,” Seb whispered to both his parents.

“It’s fine,” Ellie said. “I was caught in a fire when I was little. I don’t like talking about it.” She looked at Seb for reassurance and he smiled at her, then glared at his parents, clearly not new information to him.

“Dessert?” Aaron asked.


	9. Chapter 9

It’s the last parent teacher thing they’ve got to go to at Seb’s secondary school. Soon, all being well, he’ll be off to university. Aaron and Robert can’t say they’ll miss these events, and given Seb’s early childhood and how difficult it was without Robert there, there isn’t even much nostalgia.

They get accosted by Seb’s tutor, Mrs Parks. She greeted them all smiles, then started going into how she’s worried about Seb, and how he can’t decide what he wants, having both boyfriends and girlfriends. Aaron and Robert look at each other in horror, Seb having slinked off because he doesn’t want to hear it.

“Are you crazy?” Aaron asked bluntly. “You do know there’s a B in LGBT right? He’s bisexual, he has both girlfriends and boyfriends.”

“Not at the same time,” Robert chipped in.

“No, of course not,” she said. “I realise this is sensitive, but the teachers are concerned in his… preferences.”

“No,” Robert said firmly. “Stop right there. You don’t get to tell a teenager his sexuality is wrong. We will not accept that. He’s being true to himself, which is far more than most kids can do.”

“We’re proud of him,” Aaron said. “Him liking boys and girls is not a problem, and if the school makes it one, we’ll take it to the governors.” She looked appalled at this, and Aaron turned to find Seb, Robert following closely.

They found him on the tennis courts, kicking a football around. “Has she spoken to you about your…”

“Not exactly,” Seb said. “But I know she doesn’t like it. She gets a look on her face when it comes up.”

“She’s wrong,” Aaron said.

“I know,” Seb said. “It’s why I’ve not been looking forward to tonight.”

“Fuck the lot of them,” Robert said easily. “You’re out of this school in a few months, away from narrow minded idiots.” Seb laughed at that.

“Do you want a kick about?” Seb asked, passing the ball to his dad. Robert took his coat off and did what Seb asked, Aaron watching on happily. This was the life he always wanted.


	10. Chapter 10

“How do you know when you’ve met the one?” Seb asked. Robert and Aaron looked at him.

“Have you met someone new?” Aaron asked.

“No,” Seb said. “It’s just… you’re always so together, so solid and… I don’t know anyone else like that. You two fit together and other marriages… they aren’t like that.”

“It wasn’t always easy,” Robert said.

“Sometimes it was impossible,” Aaron said. “Actually, HE was impossible.” Robert smiled.

“See, that! You always know what each others thinking,” Seb said.

“That’s just experience,” Robert said.

“Seb, I met your dad when I was twenty two,” Aaron said. “I’ve known him for more than half my life. I know him better than anyone alive.”

“That’s only a couple of years older than me,” Seb said, thinking it through. It seemed impossible he’d meet his soulmate soon. He knew enough to know that his dads were soulmates and they belonged together.

“Yeah, it is,” Aaron said. “Don’t think I don’t know how lucky I got, meeting him so young.”

Robert stared at Aaron, eyes soft. “Do you mean that?”

“Yeah, I do,” Aaron said. “We had the time to screw it all up first.” Robert laced their fingers together gently.

“When you know,” Robert said to Seb. “You just know. Right?”

“Yeah,” Aaron said. “I know.” Seb didn’t say anything because it was clear his parents were lost in their memories and he didn’t want to interrupt.


	11. Chapter 11

Robert knew there must be something because Seb had asked to talk to him away from the house. So they were on the bridge, both looking at the water flowing past.

“Spit it out,” Robert said.

“I’m going to ask Laura to marry me,” Seb said. Robert’s eyebrows flicked up, but then after three years, he guessed he wasn’t that surprised.

“Okay,” Robert said. “You could have told me and Aaron that.”

“Yeah, I will,” Seb said, his nervous grin fading a little. “I wanted to ask you about the bisexual thing. Because… you were happy when you married da for the first time. I’ve seen the pictures. But… I exist, so was da not enough for you? Did you… need both?”

“No,” Robert said. “I don’t like to speak ill of your mother, not to you, because she always did her best for you.”

“But?” Seb asked. “Go on, I can take it. I’m all grown up.”

“It wasn’t about her,” Robert said quietly. “She could have been anyone. I didn’t want to sleep with her, I wanted to hurt Aaron. I’m sorry, I am _**so**_ sorry. It wasn’t to do with being bisexual at all. My life was destructing, so I helped it along.” Seb shrugged, looking down. “I don’t want you having my baggage too. Being bi? It wasn’t about that. She was there that night. I’m grateful, now. Because I got you. Aaron wouldn’t take you back either.”

“I know he wouldn’t,” Seb said, sure in that. “It’s just… I’ve never asked you before. Mum didn’t remember and… it got easier not to ask.”

“It’s not a pretty story,” Robert said. “But it’s nothing to do with being bisexual either. If you love Laura, then you love her. That’s all there is to it.”

“God, I can’t stop thinking about her,” Seb said, grinning.

“That’s a good sign,” Robert said. “All three of us really messed up when you came into the world. But none of us would change it, because we all love you.”

“Yeah, I know dad.” Seb hugged him. “Do you like Laura?”

“Yes,” Robert said. “We both do.”


	12. Chapter 12

Robert knocked on Seb’s childhood bedroom door, poking his head in. “How are you doing? Ready?”

“I’m not sure,” Seb said, smoothing down his wedding suit. “I feel… I don’t know how I feel. Nervous, excited?”

“Scared?”

“No,” Seb said. “Not that.”

“That’s good,” Robert said.

“Were you scared before your wedding?”

“Which one?”

“Any of them?” Seb asked, sitting down on the bottom of the bed.

“When it was your aunt Chrissie, yeah, I was. But when it was your dad? No. I wasn’t scared. I was nervous as hell and bricking it in case he ran out on me. Decided he could see through me and do so much better, but I was also buzzing, like I… couldn’t wait to marry him and it had to happen right now.”

“Yeah, that’s a good way of explaining it,” Seb said. “Is da ready?”

“He’s double checking the rings,” Robert said. “He’s nearly there, he’s going to meet us at the church.”

“I’m sorry,” Seb said. “That I asked him to be my best man and not you. It’s just… I know that he didn’t have to take me in when he did and I’d have ended up in care without him. I just…”

“Hey, I get it,” Robert said, smiling at him with no resentment. “He’s the best man I know anyway.”

“Yeah,” Seb said. “Have you seen her?”

“Yes,” Robert said. “Bernice was doing her hair at the salon. She looked beautiful and she couldn’t stop smiling.” Seb grinned, and for a moment caught the look of the child he’d been not that long ago.

* * *

Seb’s wedding went off without a hitch. Laura, the woman he married was five foot even and very petite, having to lean up even with heels to reach Seb’s height. Her husband. God, their little boy was married. How had that happened?

Aaron found Laura on her own, the wedding festivities loud from the pub, sitting in their pavilion. It was still in the village after all this time, and it felt almost fitting that Aaron had found his new daughter in law sitting there. She was groaning at her feet.

“Okay?”

“Yeah,” she said. “I can’t do it with these shoes any more, they’re killing me.” She threw them off and sighed in relief, the fresh air hitting her feet.

“Are you happy?” Aaron asked, sitting next to her.

“If you’re warning me off him, you’re twenty four hours too late,” she said. “My face hurts from smiling and laughing so much.”

“Me and Rob got married here,” Aaron said, looking up at the roof.

“That’s not saying much,” she said. “There’s nowhere in this village you haven’t got married in.” Aaron laughed, because… that’s a point. “You didn’t like me when Seb brought me home.”

“No,” Aaron agreed. “I hated you.”

“I never understood why,” she said.

“Seb’s a handful,” Aaron said. “I love him, and I’d never wanted to not have him in my life, but he’s not easy. You looked younger than you were, and not like someone who could handle him.”

“He needs being handled?” she asked, half teasing half serious.

“That’s half of what marriage is,” Aaron said.

“I was so nervous about meeting you,” Laura said. “Seb adores you, and I knew that if you didn’t like me? That would be it.”

“It’s a long time ago now.”

“Do you want to dance?” she asked.

“Ask Robert,” Aaron said. “He would love to.”

“I’m looking for someone under six foot,” she said, rolling her eyes, friendly.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Seb in this one. How they make it work with Robert in prison.

They decided on four visits a year. It’s tough, but it felt the best option for everyone involved. Vic gets two more and she takes Seb with her. Aaron can’t because if he only gets one hour visit every three months, he can’t be preoccupied by a child at the time. Both of them are just so pleased to see each other that there isn’t space for anything else.

Aaron gets a flight down to Southampton the day before, then waits for what feels like an eternity for the ferry to the Isle of Wight. It’s a two day round trip for that one precious hour, and it’s worth it. It had taken eight long months for Aaron to get through to him. Letters, phone calls, and badgering his solicitor had taken their toll. Aaron had a sneaky suspicion that the solicitor had in despair told Robert to sort it because Aaron wasn’t giving up.

That first visit had been tense. Aaron had tried over and over to explain that giving up on Robert or being “set free” wasn’t anything like what Aaron wanted, and seeing Robert in person was the first time he’d felt alive in a year. It had taken time, but Robert had come around. Aaron knew he missed him more than Robert had expected to, which helped Aaron’s cause.

Now, every time he arrives at the prison, Robert hugs him, hands running over his body and breathing him in. The prison guards turn a blind eye, thank goodness. He smells the same. He feels the same. His voice sounds the same, and Aaron thanks God that he can finally see his husband.

* * *

Aaron was first in the queue to be checked going into the prison. He hadn’t slept well last night in the hotel, too excited. He’d spoken to Robert on the phone last night and it had been good to hear his voice. Robert was looking forward to today too.

Aaron wished he was taller as he was led into the visiting room, peering over people to try and see Robert. And then he did, Robert standing there looking tired but real and smiling. Robert reached out for him and hugged him tightly, his large hands pressing over as much of Aaron’s body as he can get, kissing into his neck. Aaron wanted to curl into his chest and stay there for the full hour but that wasn't really feasible. He smelled good, familiar, warm, like home.

“How’re you doing?” Aaron asked as they both sat down.

“I’m okay,” Robert said. “It’s a good prison.”

“Is it really or are you just trying to reassure me?” Aaron said.

“It is. Good food.” Looking at him, Robert didn't look scrawny or too thin so Aaron took that at face value. “I’ve got my own cell too which helps.”

“I’m glad,” Aaron said. “You look better than I thought.”

“You look incredible,” Robert said. He reached across the table and held both of Aaron’s hands, so tight Aaron couldn’t have pulled away even if he wanted to. “You’re not wearing…” Robert started hollowly.

“I am,” Aaron said. He pulled one hand back and tugged at the chain on his neck, showing both wedding rings. “Yours was a bit too big so I couldn’t wear it. I like keeping them both together.” Robert smiled at him softly.

“I’m going to kiss you when we say goodbye,” Robert said. “Just warning you.” Aaron grinned.

* * *

Aaron dumped his overnight bag on the floor, threw his keys on the table and collapsed on the sofa. It was worth it, more than, but the long journey down south had been tiring. He’d sleep it off tomorrow, but he couldn’t stop smiling. The guards had had to pull them apart at the end of his visit, but Robert’s boyish grin as he walked back to his cell was worth it. He’d not been kissed like that in nearly a year.

“Knock knock?” Aaron looked as Chas pushed the door open. “You’re back home?”

“No, I’m a hologram.” Aaron smiled at her. “Fancy a brew?”

“You’re cheerful,” Chas said, tentatively because the last time she’d brought this up it hadn’t gone well. “Have you er… met someone?”

“You could say that,” Aaron said easily, occupying himself with the kettle.

“Oh, I’m so pleased!” Chas said. “Who is he?”

“Mum, don’t make it a big thing,” Aaron said.

“Go on.”

“Fine,” Aaron said. “But I’m really happy with this, so don’t make it a big deal.”

“I won’t,” she said.

“I went to see Robert,” Aaron said. Chas said nothing, which was enough. “He makes me happy, mum. I’ve… felt happy for the first time in a year, just seeing him. So don’t, alright? I don’t want to hear it.”

“I’m sorry it’s so tough for you,” Chas said quietly. “Are you seeing him again?”

“January,” Aaron said. “It’s too far away to go all the time, I’ve got work.”

“Can you… afford the travel?” Chas asked.

“The haulage is paying for it,” Aaron said. “Robert’s still a shareholder so it feels the fairest.”

“Thanks for telling me,” Chas said. “I knew you’d stick by him.”

“Yeah,” Aaron said. “God knows he doesn’t make it easy.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been doing a lot of drabbles and short ficlets over on tumblr. This is a selection of some of them (the ones I can find!!). They don't all necessarily take place in the same universe, but I've been having fun playing around with Seb and their lives together!

Aaron looked up, grinning as Robert came home. He couldn’t believe Robert had actually been brow beaten by the PTA to dress up as Santa. Robert wanted one of the premium car parking spaces outside the school, so he’d bargained and eventually they’d agreed. So, Christmas eve? Robert was dressed up as Santa for the village kids. Aaron had only stayed for about twenty seconds, because he couldn’t stop laughing, and that wasn’t fair on the kids.

“Home honey?” Aaron teased. Robert, still with the beard and hat on collapsed on the sofa.

“The parking space better be worth it,” Robert grumbled.

“I’ll make you a brew,” Aaron said, still amused. As he walked past Robert, Robert grabbed his arm and pulled him down into a kiss. “I’m not sure about the beard,” Aaron said and Robert laughed.  
___

Seb was buried under the covers, clearly upset. “Hey, what’s wrong?” Robert asked, now having removed the Santa costume. “I thought you’d be excited for tomorrow? It’s Christmas eve!”

“Da was…. he was kissing Santa!!!!” Seb squealed like it was a massive secret. 

“Oh,” Robert said, thinking very quickly. Aaron chose that moment to come in. Seb glared at him, then rolled on his side, away from Aaron, leaving Aaron perplexed.

“Seb, it’s all right,” Robert said. “I know, it’s fine. It’s just a… Christmas kiss.”

“I’m mad at you!” Seb shouted at Aaron.

“He saw you kissing Santa,” Robert filled him in. “I’m not mad at da,” Robert added to Seb, but Seb wasn’t biting.

“Hey,” Aaron said. “So, you know Santa comes to leave presents when we’re all asleep?”

“Uhuh,” Seb said, listening, but not facing him. 

“Well, he got the time wrong, didn’t he?” Aaron said. “He was early. You remember us telling you about time differences?”

“Yeah…?” Seb said, now rolling over and looking at Aaron, interested.

“Okay, so Santa and Rudolph made a mistake. They got here too early. Santa’s got a lot to do tonight hasn’t he? So I didn’t want him to leave without giving you your presents, so we agreed he’d come back later tonight, when your fast asleep. Because no ones supposed to see him, right?”

“Yeah…”

“I just gave him a goodbye kiss, so he’d promise to come back,” Aaron said. “You want him to come back, right?”

“Yes,” Seb said. “I didn’t like it.”

“I know bud,” Aaron said. “How about I wake you up when Santa drops off the presents later on?”

“Really?!” Seb said, lighting up. “So I can SEE Santa?”

“Yes, but you have to be really quiet,” Aaron said. “Promise?”

“Oh, I will!” Seb said. Aaron winked at him. When they left Seb’s bedroom, he turned to Robert. “You’re putting on that costume again tonight.”

“Apparently,” Robert said.


	15. Chapter 15

It wasn’t often that Seb skived. He was good at school, but his boyfriend was more enticing, and he had the day off. His timetable meant that he didn’t have school on Fridays, so Seb skipped to be with him. Plus both of Seb’s parents worked, so an empty house? It couldn’t be turned down.

What Seb hadn’t expected was Robert to come home, finding him drunk at midday and then calling Aaron. Seb’s boyfriend ran out of there, but Seb had his head in his hands. It was only a bit of vodka!

Aaron came home, panicked, then Robert caught him up. “Oh, relax,” Seb said. “I was just taking a day off.”

“And drinking,” Aaron pointed out.

“Calm down, it’s not like I’m about to mow my headmistress down, is it?” Seb said, way too sharp. Aaron frowned, but Robert blanched.

“Who told you that?” Robert asked.

“Nicola.”

“Oh, of bloody course she did,” Robert said under his breath.

“I’m sorry, you ran over your teacher?” Aaron asked. Robert had never filled him in with that part of his history.

“Not me personally,” Robert said waving it away. “But I was in the car.”

“Robert!”

“What else did Nicola tell you?” Robert asked.

“What?” Seb asked. “Are you worried that she told me she slept with you when you were sixteen?”

“Oh shit,” Robert said, now Aaron laughing. Robert glared at him. “I’m going to kill Nicola.”

“Seriously, Seb,” Aaron said, recognising Seb’s Robert-esque behaviour of manipulating and shifting the conversation away from his own underage drinking and skiving school. “You know you should be in school and away from the booze.”

“Don’t even start,” Seb said, grabbing the vodka bottle and heading up stairs. “I haven’t even got close to the shit you two got up to. Yeah, she also told me about you and auntie Vic. _That_ was a mental image I didn’t need.”

Aaron was left gaping after him.


	16. Chapter 16

Seb was wary, guarded when around Robert. He knew who Robert was, and was happy that Aaron and him were back together, but he didn’t know Robert. So it was really hard, especially with Seb being a teenager for him to even start to know him again.

Plus when Robert got out of prison, Seb had had a spectacular break up with Josie, which hadn’t made it great timing for Robert’s release. So when a couple of months later, Robert walked in to find Seb and some boy vertical on the sofa, he was shocked. Seb had a girlfriend, and…” the boy jumped off Seb and almost legged it out of there, leaving Robert blinking.

“You could have had better timing,” Seb said, sighing.

“Sorry,” Robert said. “Are you er… questioning your sexuality?” he asked gently, feeling nervous.

“No,” Seb said bluntly.

“Your… ex girlfriend?” Robert pressed.

“Dad, I’m bi,” Seb said blankly. Like it was the easiest thing in the world. “Did da not tell you?”

“No,” Robert said. “He didn’t. And you’re… okay about this?”

“Yeah,” Seb said, grinning. “Sorry, you’re two years too late. I could have a big break down about it if it’d make you feel better.”

“No,” Robert said. “I did have a big break down about it when it was me.” Seb smiled at him.

“Hey… shall we… do you want lunch at the pub?”

“Yes,” Robert said. “Very much.” Seb nodded. "You called me dad. You've not called me that before."

"Well you are," Seb said. "I know it's taken a while, you being back from prison, but..." he shrugged. "I'm starving."

"Lets get some food," Robert agreed.


	17. Chapter 17

“You’re not learning to drive yet, you’re sixteen,” Robert said.

“So?” Seb said. “I bet you didn’t wait until it was legal?”

“Not the point,” Robert said. “You can’t learn for another year.”

“But that’s…”

“Leave it,” Aaron said. Seb dropped it, because if it was two against him, then he had no hope. But when Robert had left the kitchen, Aaron turned to him. “I’ll teach you, but we’re not telling Robert.”

“I thought you didn’t keep secrets,” Seb said.

“Do you want to learn or not?”

“Yes,” Seb said instantly.

“Meet me up at the yard tomorrow, I’ve got an old one you can try.” Seb beamed.

* * *

Of course it came out, it couldn’t not. Robert was furious.

“Oh calm down, I’ve been driving him around empty fields and farm tracks,” Aaron said. “I’d rather this than him going out on his own because he’s impatient.”

“That’s not the point, you lied to me. You both did. He’s still a little kid!”

“He’s not, Rob,” Aaron said softly. “I know you want him to be, and you missed out on a lot, but he’s growing up. He’ll always be our baby, but he’s 17 in a few months and he can take his test then anyway, so…”

“You still shouldn’t have lied to me.”

“I know,” Aaron said. “He’s so desperate to drive, and I like that he still asks us first.”

“True I guess.” Robert shook his head. "Time's going so fast."

"Yeah," Aaron agreed. "I know."


	18. Chapter 18

Seb had asked if Jay could stay the night. He’d never asked his parents this before and he was a bit nervous. But he was 18, and he wanted to go to a party. There’d be booze and neither of them wanted to stay sober to drive Jay. So Robert and Aaron agreed, thinking it was probably the easiest course of action. That didn’t mean they liked the thought of their boy growing up, but it was best. They’d met Jay and they didn’t hate him.

Seb was way too paranoid to start anything, knowing his parents were two bedrooms away, but that clearly hadn’t restrained them had it?

It was a very awkward breakfast, Jay getting himself some toast and avoiding everyones eyes.

“You just couldn’t help yourself could you?” Seb asked them. Aaron and Robert looked at each other, guilty.

“Ah,” Robert said.

“Look, we…” Aaron said, then utterly failing.

“You knew I had someone over!”

“Don’t,” Jay said, but Seb wasn’t having any of it.

“Come on, we had a good night, then that?” Jay blushed. Seb was far too used to this. He sometimes thought his dads were crazy after twenty years to still want each other that much.

“I’ll buy a round at the pub,” Aaron said. “To say sorry.”

“Two,” Jay said, smiling at him and Seb relaxed.

"Okay, two rounds," Aaron said.

"Deal."


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea/prompt for this one was that Aaron's nervous about his anniversary dinner with Robert, and his kids start making fun of him.

Seb was scrolling on his phone, looking up at Aaron every now and then. “Careful, you might gas him to death,” Seb said in reference to the overpowering aftershave.

“What’s da doing?” Jacob asked.

“Making himself smart for his date with daddy!” Annie said. “Daddy doesn’t want him looking ugly!” Seb and Jacob laughed at that.

“Do I look smart?” Aaron asked. “Or do the three of you just want to keep taking the p… mick out of me?”

“Yeah, that’s exactly what we’re doing,” Seb said.

“Well don’t, I’m nervous enough as it is,” Aaron said.

“Why?” Seb asked. “What is wrong with you two? You’ve been married since forever. It’s not like he’s going to look at you and go “nah, I think I can do better” is it?”

“I know, but I want to look good,” Aaron said. “What do you mean, “two”??”

“Daddy was throwing every shirt in his wardrobe out this morning,” Jacob informed him, and Aaron smiled.

“Was he?” Aaron said quietly, smiling to himself.

“Can you just let me know why this is so important?” Seb asked. “You two aren’t having… problems are you?”

“No!” Aaron said. “Of course not. I just want to look nice for him.”

“You look very nice daddy,” Annie said.

“At least one of you has taste,” Aaron said. The two boys were laughing at him. “I’m not sure I trust you babysitting those two,” he told Seb.

“I can guarantee we won’t get up to anything you and dad didn’t.”

“That’s not reassuring.”


	20. Chapter 20

Aaron rushed through the hospital, desperate to see Seb, but he was already in surgery. So he couldn’t even see him before. The doctors told him that chances were, he’d be okay. He’d skateboarded into a tree and broke his arm in three places. It left Aaron having a very tense few hours until he got out of theatre.

The doctors said he was fine and just needed to sleep it off and would wake up soon. When he did, Seb looked at Aaron blearily.

“I’m sorry,” Seb said. “I didn’t listen.”

“Were you showing off for your mates?” Aaron asked. “It’s all right, don’t worry. As long as you’re okay, that’s what matters.”

“They said I’d broke my arm,” Seb said, looking at the cast.

“You broke it in three places, you did a good job of it,” Aaron told him. Seb’s eyes lit with interest.

“I got to go in an ambulance!” he almost whispered.

“Did they stick the sirens on?” Seb nodded, wide eyed and trying not to be excited about it. 

“I wanted to see you,” Seb said.

“I got here as soon as I could,” Aaron said. “I’m sorry I wasn’t with you.”

Aaron got interrupted by three officials with clipboards who didn’t look happy. Aaron had a suspicion what it’d be about. “Can we talk to you Mr Dingle?”

“Yeah, give me a minute,” Aaron said. “I’ll be back soon,” he promised Seb. 

“What do they want?”

“I think they want to talk to me because I’m not your daddy,” Aaron said.

“You are!”

“I’m not on their paperwork,” Aaron said. “It’s fine, it’ll all be sorted out. You concentrate on sleeping. Or this bar of chocolate I snuck in.” That was enough to distract Seb and Aaron followed the suits outside. “What’s the problem?”

“We’re very careful with who sees children these days,” the woman said. “You’re not Seb’s parent.”

“No, not officially,” Aaron said. “I’m his step father. His mother has a brain condition which means she doesn’t know what day it is, his father’s in prison, so I’m his guardian.”

“Not on our information.” Aaron sighed, because he knew they were right. What with Robert’s prison sentence, they’d never really sorted it all out officially. 

“Call Robert. Brightworth prison, Isle of Wight. Prisoner number 45193. He’s Seb’s father which you’ll have on your clipboard, and he is very happy for me to be looking after him.” 

It suddenly dawned on him that if they did call Robert… he might hear his husbands voice for the first time in years.

* * *

“Aaron, is he…”

“He’s fine,” Aaron said quickly, grabbing the phone. “He was just excited to be in an ambulance with the sirens going. I’ve checked in on him and he’s fine.”

“Oh, thank God,” Robert said. “I was thinking all sorts.”

“They wanted to call you because I’m not officially on the paperwork,” Aaron said.

“We’ll get that done,” Robert said firmly.

“At least it’s his right arm, so that’s something.”

“What do you mean?” Robert asked quickly.

“Seb’s left handed.” The silence felt massive between them and suddenly the reminder that they hadn’t spoken for years was hanging in the air. Speaking to Robert had felt the most natural thing in the world that Aaron hadn’t really thought about it, he’d just started talking.

“He’s really left handed?” Robert asked quietly.

“Yeah,” Aaron said. “Sorry. Actually, no, I’m not sorry. The reason you don’t know these things is because you refuse to let me call or see you. It’s your own fault!”

Robert laughed. Hearing Aaron have a go at him felt so wonderfully normal. “Please don’t hang up,” Robert said.

“I’m not going anywhere.”


	21. Chapter 21

Robert got off the phone worried. “Rebecca hasn’t got Seb.”

“Eh?” Aaron asked, thrown.

“So you didn’t… you haven’t picked him up from his mates?”

“Of course not!” Aaron said. “Where do you think I’ve been hiding him?!”

“All right!” Robert said. “I hoped you had, because if Rebecca doesn’t have him and we don’t have him…”

“Call the police,” Aaron said, getting up and grabbing his car keys. “I’ll drive around and have a look for him.”

Aaron opened the door and found Seb there, hoisting his backpack and smiling at him broadly. “Hi da!”

“Your mothers going crazy,” Robert said. “What… why are you here?”

“How did you get here?” Aaron asked. “The buses don’t run on Sundays.”

“I grabbed a lift,” Seb said, shrugging. Aaron and Robert looked at each other.

“With a stranger?” Robert asked. “God, what have we TOLD you!”

“All right, calm down,” Seb said, moving past Aaron in the doorway and collapsing on the sofa after dumping his bag on the floor. “I’m safe aren’t I?”

“Sebastian, why are you here?” Robert asked, texting Rebecca so he could carry on with this conversation.

“I thought I’d move in,” Seb said, shrugging. “I’ve got a bedroom here.”

“You… just… decided?” Aaron asked.

“Yeah,” Seb said easily. “Annie and Jacob want me here.”

“Annie and Jacob don’t get a say in living arrangements,” Robert said. “I thought you were happy, splitting time between both places.”

“I was,” Seb said. “But… mums doesn’t feel like home. This does. Please dad.”

“We need to have a serious conversation with your mother,” Robert said. “I can’t make that decision.”

“Just tell her she forgot,” Seb said.

“Seb,” Aaron said, shaking his head.

* * *

The thing that really terrified them was that Seb had got in a car with a stranger to come back to the village. It took them three days to work out that it was Laurel, thank GOD he’d got a lift with. Seb hadn’t volunteered that information, knowing his dads were very worried he’d do it again.

It was safe to say Rebecca wasn’t happy. But she had been incredibly worried, and she’d worried for about two hours before she’d called them in the first place, and Seb running off had scared her. They left out Laurel too.

“I’m dropping you off at your mothers,” Robert said.

“Dad!”

“No, I am,” Robert said. “And you’re staying there all weekend with no complaints.”

“Yeah?” Seb asked, having an idea where this was going.

“On Monday you can come back here,” Aaron said. “You’re still going to spend some weekends with your mum, but she has agreed.”

“Yes!” Seb said eagerly. “Have you told the twins?”

“We thought we’d leave that to you,” Aaron said. Seb raced upstairs, leaving Aaron and Robert in the kitchen. “How did it really go.”

“Oh she yelled and swore and cried at me,” Robert said. “But we can’t have him running off again. She saw that. She’s had him for his early years, it’s fair.”

“Good,” Aaron said. “He’s your son. Hitch hiking to get here?”

“God, don’t,” Robert said. “I feel like I can’t even tell him off.”

“I can safely say you deserve what he’s going to put you through as a teenager,” Aaron teased.


	22. Chapter 22

Robert pulled Seb’s headphones out, ignoring the video game he was playing. “Are you coming?”

“Yeah!” Seb said. He was a teenager, just, but hanging out with his dads and the twins wasn’t the most “cool” thing to be seen doing. “It’ll take you ages to put their coats on anyway.” Robert couldn’t argue about that, watching Aaron herd the younger two. Jacob had his scarf on, though it was trailing along the floor, Annie had her coat on, but it wasn’t buttoned up properly.

“Shoes, now,” Robert said firmly. The twins looked at him and nodded.

“How do you do that?” Aaron asked. “They don’t listen to me.”

“That’s because you’re the soft one,” Seb said, zipping his coat up.

“I am not!” Aaron said. “Am I?” he asked Robert.

“Yeah, you are,” Robert said.

“You look like you’d be the tough one, but you’re so soft for the twins,” Seb said.

“And you,” Aaron said. Seb grinned.

“Hey, do you really see me as the hard one?” Robert asked Seb.

Seb shrugged. “You’re the one who snaps first,” Seb said. “No, I don’t mean snap, just… you won’t put up with us three playing up for as long as da will.”

“That’s true, I guess,” Robert said. “Are you sure you don’t mind hanging out with your parents?”

“No,” Seb said. “You’re far better than everyone else’s parents. You and da still like each other.”

“I got my shoes on!” Annie cried, showing them. Aaron firmly shoved mittens on her, a hat and did her coat up, while Seb did Jacob’s.

“Right, come on,” Robert said. “I might even let you have some mulled wine.”

“I’m fourteen.”

“Are you turning me down?” Robert asked.

“No.”

* * *

The village was bitterly cold, even more so than usual and Jacob’s mouth went into an “O” from having taken his mittens off, which Aaron shoved back on. There was a small almost street market, the pub selling festive drinks on a table outside, homemade Christmas decorations from the primary school, even real trees.

“Daaaaad….” Seb started. They knew what he was asking for and Aaron and Robert looked at each other. Seb had asked for a real tree for the last 3 years and they’d said no.

“All right,” Robert said. Seb grinned widely. Putting up the tree was this weekends job.

“Dad!!” Annie squealed. “Look at the baba I made!”

“Bauble,” Aaron corrected as she grabbed Robert’s hand.

“I made the pink ones!”

“I’d have had no idea,” Robert said, making her laugh. Robert let himself be ripped off for two of Annie’s baubles as Jacob sat on Aaron’s shoulders.

It was good, this. Family life.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for this one was Seb and Laura reveal their daughters name.

They didn’t hurry up about it, that was for sure. It took two weeks before they’d even decided on a name, let alone told the family. Robert was impatient, where Aaron was just enjoying being a granddad. The best thing was handing the baby back when she started crying. They both loved being fathers, but being granddads felt special.

Seb brought her around to the Mill to announce it. Laura wasn’t there, her mum had taken her out for a spa day which she’d been looking forward to.

“Has she got a name yet?” Robert asked, looking at his tiny granddaughter.

“Yes,” Seb said. Both men looked at him because they’d asked that question a lot and the answer had always been no.

“Go on then!” Aaron said. Seb bit his bottom lip, looking at Robert almost anxiously.

“Is it long and complicated?” Robert asked.

“Erin,” Seb said. “We decided to call her Erin. It was as close to Aaron as we could get with a girl.” Aaron felt himself welling up.

“You don’t have to do that.”

“I know,” Seb said. “Of course I know that. You didn’t have to raise me either when mum couldn’t and dad wasn’t here.”

“Yeah, I did,” Aaron said. “I couldn’t have done anything else, you were always my son.”

“I didn’t get it until I held her,” Seb said. “But… Erin. We agreed.”

“That’s a perfect choice,” Robert said. “Really.”

“Yeah?”

“Yes,” Robert said. “It suits her perfectly.”


	24. Chapter 24

“I wanna go to Pride.” Seb looked almost bursting with excitement as Robert and Aaron shared a look.

“By yourself, or with friends, or…” Robert started, thinking of the practicalities.

“Oh,” Seb said. “I meant with you two.”

“It’s really not my thing,” Aaron said, then hating himself for saying that out loud because Seb looked disappointed.

“Have you never gone? Neither of you?”

“No,” Aaron said while Robert shrugged.

“I don’t feel I’d belong, really,” Robert said.

“You have a husband,” Seb said, like it was obvious. Which of course it was.

“Neither of us were like you,” Robert said. “You’re sure of yourself, to be whoever you want to be. Me? I lied about being bisexual for a very long time, and when I was ready to accept it, my world was so wrapped around Aaron, nothing else got my attention.” Seb rolled his eyes. “But if you want to go? We’ll go.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Aaron said. “I am not wearing pink though.”

“Deal,” Seb said, grinning.

* * *

Robert really didn’t want to go, but Seb was excited and he’d do anything for him, so Robert found himself blinking at the haze of colour, glitter, rainbows and the carnival atmosphere, the music thumping. 

“I know this isn’t your kind of thing, but it means a lot to him,” Aaron said, Seb grinning from ear to ear.

“I know,” Robert said. “It’s not your kind of thing either.” Aaron shrugged. 

“I haven’t avoided coming to a pride event, not really, it’s just… life can be full on at home. And I’m old, I’d prefer going home and falling into bed with you.” Robert smiled at him. “I’m going to find some food.” Aaron kissed his cheek and Robert found himself going to double check, then realised. No one here would mind that show of affection. It didn’t really bother him, especially because him and Aaron had created safe spaces, their home, their workplace, even the wider village to a certain extent. But whenever they were away from that safety bubble, he’d always check in public to make sure they weren’t getting any aggro or hassle. But not here.

Robert smiled to himself, then blinked as Seb appeared, bedecked in a bi flag already. “You’re getting into the spirit of things,” Robert noticed.

“Yeah,” he said, brightly. “You don’t have to stand in the corner you know.”

“I’m old, remember?” Robert said. “Go on and have fun.” Seb hugged him, then almost skipped off and Robert noticed a group of five teenage girls who seemed to have caught Seb’s attention if the smiles were anything to go by.

“Is that your son?” Robert saw a woman in her sixties with violently pink hair, smiling at him.

“Yes,” Robert said. “He wanted to come today.”

“Let me guess, this isn’t your sort of place?”

Robert shrugged. “I’ve never been to one before.”

“It’s good you brought him,” she said. “A lot of fathers wouldn’t. Are you on your own or…” Robert pointed at Aaron who stood out in his black hoodie among the vibrant colour everywhere. “Ah,” she said, smiling.

Aaron appeared with some chips and Robert took a plate. He hadn’t eaten breakfast and was really hungry. “Never thought we’d end up here,” Aaron said.

“At pride or married for… sixteen years?” Robert asked, counting backwards.

“You weren’t sure then, were you,” Aaron teased.

“I wasn’t sure which wedding I was counting from,” Robert said. Aaron grabbed Robert’s shirt and kissed him deeply. A messy kiss, but Robert would take all the messy kisses in the world from Aaron.


	25. Chapter 25

“Honestly, Christmas is a great time to meet them,” Seb said to Laura, outside the door to Wishing Well. “They’ll all be too pissed to remember whether they liked you or not.”

“Okay,” she said. “Cain frightens me a little bit.”

“That’s just what he puts on,” Seb said. “He’s a softie really. And he likes da, so.” He held her hand and they went in, seeing Dingles everywhere, Sam, Cain and Zak drinking around the kitchen table, Marlon and Lydia arguing over who was cooking, Debbie, Belle and Chas having a laughing gossip. 

“Hey,” Seb said, to a chorus of greetings and Merry Christmas. “This is Laura. She smiled at them all. “Where’s my dads?”

“Robert hasn’t showed and Aaron’s taking a look at Belle’s car,” Zak said. “Lets get you a drink.” 

Robert came in, spotted Seb and came over to the sofa. “Sorry for leaving you to brave it alone,” he said. “I still remember my first Dingle Christmas.”

“How long ago was that?” Laura asked.

“I’d only just got engaged to Aaron.”

“Which time?” Laura teased, making Seb laugh.

“The first time,” Robert said. “We wore horrendous jumpers, got drunk, then slipped over on a patch of ice on the way home, Aaron falling on top of me, teasing me that I’d swept him off his feet.” Robert was reminiscing and Laura rolled her eyes, friendly.

“Did you see what Seb bought me for Christmas?” she asked, her fingertips going to her neck on a new necklace.

“That looks expensive,” Robert said.

“Yeah, it was,” Seb said, feeling defensive.

“All right, easy,” Robert said. “I’m not having a go.” Seb nodded at that, pleased.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if I've already shared this one here. I'll delete it if it's a repeat.

“That was delicious,” Aaron said, enjoying Robert’s cooking, the man smiling at him in appreciation. “Yeah?” Aaron added, answering his phone.

“Hello, I’m looking for Aaron Dingle?” 

“What do you want?”

“Sebastian needs an appropriate adult at the police station,” he said. “He’s been arrested.”

Aaron’s heart stopped as he put it on speaker, mouthing “Seb’s in trouble” to Robert. “For what?”

“A few things. Driving without a licence, driving under the influence and reckless endangerment.” Robert heard and opened the front door, seeing Robert’s car conspicuously missing from the drive.

“We’re on our way,” Robert said tightly, grabbing Aaron’s keys.

* * *

“No, you go in,” Robert said. “The police contacted you so you’re clearly the one he wants to see.” Aaron was too worried to argue, but it left Robert waiting, increasingly anxious about this. What if he’d really hurt someone and it got serious? He was only sixteen, but…

“I wrecked the car,” Seb said when he appeared, white as a sheet and looking very young.

“I don’t care about the car, are you all right?” Robert said, pulling Seb into a hug. Seb nodded against his chest. “What were you thinking?”

“I just… wanted to drive it,” Seb said with a shrug. “You let me.”

“No one was hurt,” Aaron added and Robert nodded, grateful.

“We let you when we’re with you,” Robert said. “What’s he been charged with?”

“Driving without a licence,” Aaron said. “Probably going to be a community service order or something. It could have been worse.”

“We’ll talk about that tomorrow,” Robert said. “I’m just glad you’re okay. Has a doctor checked you out?” Seb nodded. “Good.”


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little longer one, the idea being Seb finding out the truth about his conception when he's 18. Seb overhears robron talking about it. Let me know what you think!

“He’s an adult now,” Aaron said. “We can’t lock him in the house, no matter how much I want to.”

Robert huffed a humourless laugh. “It’s not his fault, it’s all mine.”

“Ours,” Aaron edited. “It’d been nice. Not telling him.”

“Yeah it had,” Robert agreed fervently.

“He’ll be back when he’s calmed down,” Aaron said. “He’s probably gone to his mums.”

“I wish he’d stayed here,” Robert said.

“Yeah, me too.” They fell silent as they undressed and got into bed.

“I’m sorry,” Robert said.

“For what?” Aaron asked.

“That entire year,” Robert said. Aaron sighed heavily.

“It’s not something I’ve thought about in a while,” Aaron admitted. “I don’t like to focus on it because I can’t change it anyway, and we’ve… We’re nearly twenty years on from that disaster. We’re in a better relationship now.”

“I know that,” Robert said. “It doesn’t mean I’m not sorry. We’ve not talked about how you felt for a while.”

“God, Robert,” Aaron said, shaking his head. “I loved you. I’ve never not loved you, and it really hurt. Not that you slept with her. That didn’t bother me. Well, it did, obviously, but not really. Because at the time… we weren’t in a good place. It wasn’t just you, I completely shut you out and fell apart. We’re not that, and we haven’t been for years.”

“So what did hurt?” Robert pushed.

“I wanted my life with you. I wanted us to share everything, and knowing that you’d just pissed away our chance to have a child together, that really hurt. All the firsts, you’d get to do it with someone else.”

“You don’t…”

“I haven’t felt that way for a very long time,” Aaron said. “But back then? Yeah, it hurt.”

“You convinced me to stay,” Robert said. “After he was born.”

“No, I didn’t,” Aaron said, smiling at him. “You weren’t going anywhere, you were just scared. I seemed to be the only person who’d confront you that you’d ever listen to.”

“Yes,” Robert said, making Aaron laugh. “When you accepted him, I fell in love with you all over again.” Robert shrugged. “You talk about it like I was delighted with the situation, and I wasn’t. I didn’t want any of that. You were the first person I’d loved more than myself, and to see that slowly… to see me slowly lose it. It hurt. I didn’t want her pregnant either. I’m not blaming you,” he added.

“I needed that time apart,” Aaron said. “I didn’t know if I could cope with having someone else's kid in my house. Being honest, I wasn’t sure. I wouldn’t put a kid through it though, because whatever we all did, it wasn’t his fault.”

“What changed?” Robert asked.

“You being a nervous wreck up at the yard,” Aaron said, smiling at the memory. “You almost threw Seb to me that day.”

“I did not throw him!” Robert said. “I’d been running on about two hours sleep, and he would not shut up.” They’re both laughing. “Then you, the baby whisperer took him and he magically stopped crying.”

“He knew you were wound up!” Aaron said. “Babies always seem to like me.”

“Seb settled with you, and it was the moment that the two people I loved had first even looked at each other.”

“I was surprised,” Aaron said. “I didn’t feel any hate for him or anything. I thought I would before, but he was just a baby. Before that, really it was just a concept. Before he was born, it felt like this massive thing that was stopping us being together, but really it was so simple. Seb having your eyes helped.”

Robert laughed. “Yeah, that is a killer,” he said. “I was hypnotised by Annie’s for exactly the same reason.”

“I don’t want Seb to think he wasn’t wanted, which will be what he’s thinking. He wouldn’t have grown up in this house if I didn’t desperately want him,” Aaron said. “I wanted him around because it meant you’d be around. And then I fell in love with him for him. The bloody Sugden charm, it’s fatal.” Robert smiled softly. “I don’t know how I’d have got through you being in prison if it wasn’t for him. He reminded me of you, but he was completely himself at the same time.”

“We need to tell him that when he comes home,” Robert said. “He’s not unreasonable. It’s just a shock to him. Come here.” Robert kissed him and Aaron sighed into it.

They didn’t expect a knock on the bedroom door, Seb pushing it open. Robert and Aaron stared at each other, trying to replay the conversation. “How much did you hear?” Robert asked.

“All of it,” Seb said. “It’s not easy you know.”

“Yeah,” Robert said, grabbing his dressing gown and quickly covering up. “We know that. It’s why we didn’t tell you for so long, because it isn’t your fault.”

“Did you ever wish she’d got rid of me?” Seb asked coldly.

“Yes,” Robert said, after weighing up the options, thinking Seb probably wouldn’t believe a lie. Seb nodded, looking down at the floor. “I am unbelievably thankful she didn’t.”

“Yeah,” Seb said. “It’s hard though. I remember how much you wanted Annie and Jacob, desperately trying for a pregnancy to stick. So to know I wasn’t wanted?”

“You were wanted,” Aaron said. “Just a little bit later on.”

“Why did you even bother?” Seb asked them both. “Why did you make the effort?”

“Because you were both part of my family,” Robert said. “I was going to make it work if I possibly could.”

“Seb, you might not have been planned, but you were a part of life I never wanted to miss out on,” Aaron said. “I never wished you weren’t here or in this house.” Seb nodded.

“I might want to talk about it some more,” Seb said.

“You can talk about it whenever you want,” Robert said. “Are you going out tonight or are you staying here?”

“I’ll stay here,” Seb said. “I shouldn’t have run away.”

“I don’t blame you,” Robert said. He hugged Seb and Seb nodded in his arms.


End file.
